bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Can You Hear Me Now
Can You Hear Me Now is the sixth episode in season 1 of BUNK'D. It aired on November 13, 2015. Overview When Zuri secretly keeps her cell phone beyond the allotted amount of time, it prompts Hazel and Lou to conduct a camp-wide search. Knowing Zuri still has it, Emma is stuck between busting her sister and lying to her new BFF Lou. Meanwhile, Ravi and Tiffany are duped into making a cell phone tower hidden in the new camp totem pole. Plot Phones at Camp Kikiwaka are only allowed on “Cell Phone Sunday” so you know it’s only a matter of time before Zuri breaks that rule, even after promising to abide the camp rules after last episode when she was cleaning spaghetti out of the trash can as punishment for cheating in the fishing competition. Her plan to skirt the rule and order a pastrami sandwich from her favorite deli in the city is actually quite clever – she makes a cell phone out of a rock to turn in instead of her phone. Emma gets roped into Zuri’s scheme out of fear that her social media follower count will decline to Ravi levels. They discover that having a phone is only half the battle since the wireless router is also powered down during the week. To solve this problem they enlist Ravi and Tiffany on a top secret mission to build a wireless router. While Ravi and Tiffany’s “dorky differences” and “nerd trash talk” threaten to stall progress on the wireless router and Emma and Zuri sneak around camp trying to avoid Hazel’s search for the phone, Xander goes a little overboard trying to motivate Jorge and his other campers to create a new totem pole for camp. The totem pole gives Ravi and Tiffany the perfect place to hide the wireless router, which they construct despite their constant arguing and trash talking – Tiffany makes repeated jokes and comments about Ravi’s age and “his generation” since he’s five years older. But before the totem pole is unveiled with Jorge’s brightly painted contribution, the truth about Emma and Zuri’s plot comes out, driving a wedge between Emma and Lou that ends up teaching everyone a lesson about how friendships are more important than social media followers. Cast Main cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander *Nathan Arenas as Jorge *Nina Lu as Tiffany Recurring cast *Tessa Netting as Hazel Memorable Quotes This information is currently unknown. International Premieres This information is currently unknown. Trivia *Emma drives a bulldozer in this episode. *Lou has 150,000 followers on Farm Page. “There are a ton of tech-savvy pigs out there.” *Xander makes reference to a French Immersion Camp across the lake from Camp Kikiwaka. *Meeting Jay Z’s cousin, as Gabe from canoe class once did, counts for being cool at Kikiwaka, according to Xander. *Jorge makes reference to a trampoline class and a girl named Katie. “Katie is the best part of my camp experience,” he says. *Ravi references an article he wrote in Computer Science Magazine, which Tiffany scoffs at, saying that “nobody reads magazines anymore, gramps.” Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Airing in 2015 Category:Airing in November